<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The NOT-SO-SECRET of Damian Wayne by MissClover77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492358">The NOT-SO-SECRET of Damian Wayne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClover77/pseuds/MissClover77'>MissClover77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cute Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Misunderstandings, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Tim Drake is Red Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClover77/pseuds/MissClover77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when the teacher gave his students a group project. Unfortunately, Damian got assigned to an obnoxious group of girls who are big fans of BL and k-pop. The ex-assassin was forced to tolerate his loudmouthed groupmates and tried to play by the rules. A moment later, his groupmates found out that he actually has skills for make-up and they wanted him to do theirs. Because of this, he was hanging around with these girls lately and his misadventures start to ensue.</p><p>For some reason, there are certain misunderstandings that keeps on piling up along the way. In most cases, everyone thinks that Damian is gay.</p><p>Damian wondered why on earth everyone came up to such conclusion.</p><p>Everyone, including his family, literally thought that he's gay. </p><p>The boy finds this ridiculous and it seems he's going to have a hard time clearing up these misunderstandings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne &amp; Everyone, Damian Wayne &amp; Original Character(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of a certain misunderstanding..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today isn't Damian's day at all, their teacher assigned them into separate groups and were tasked to a dance performance which is scheduled at the end of August.</p><p>Unfortunately, he was put in a group of girls who are big fans of BL and k-pop. Right now, he's sitting on a chair, wearing a very grumpy expression as he listened to the girls discussing about what type of Blackpink dance they should perform. Ever since the mention of that idea, Damian had objected towards it because he refuses to do such humiliating thing. It sucks that he is the only boy in their group and he has to dance such girly steps. What's worse was that they wanted him to go shopping with them in order to buy clothes related to k-pop style. </p><p>The girls just ignored Damian and continued to discuss the plan. The ex-assassin looked very murderous right now and his groupmates are completely oblivious to it. Their classmates from other groups noticed such dangerous aura, they all seem to be hesitating if they should approach Damian's groupmates and warn them.</p><p>A few hours had passed, at the end of classes, Damian was dragged along to an abandoned music room in order to discuss more about their so-called epic performance.</p><p>"So it's final." Samantha chirped. "We are going to do a mashup dance of Playing With Fire by Blackpink, Hip by Hwasa, and Boom Boom by Momoland!" she jumps excitedly, the same action also applied with the girls.</p><p>Damian had a grimaced look in his expression as he watched these girls squeal like a bunch of buffoons they are.</p><p>"Omg guys, we better make this the best performance of our lives!" Ariel says in a very happy tone.</p><p>"Yeah, we better! Oh gosh, Samantha! This is totally the best idea you've ever came up with." Fiona squealed, starting to become overly excited.</p><p>"I'm glad you guys love my idea. As a proud k-pop fan, I am deeply honored to be worthy by such praise." Samantha blushed, looking very smug at the same time.</p><p>On the other hand, Damian is the only one who disagrees with their idea. "Tt. I refuse to participate this ridiculous performance." he wrinkled his nose in pure distaste. "I shall inform our teacher that I will be doing this project on my own."</p><p>"Sorry Damian, but majority wins. Also, I don't think our teacher would allow you to do this task alone." Fiona smirked. The girls also nodded in agreement. </p><p>Damian frowned even more.</p><p>"We're going to my house on Saturday. Before we practice our dance steps, we're gonna go shop for our outfits." Samantha declared. She and her friends squealed again.</p><p>At this rate, Damian's eardrums might be damaged because of too much squealing from the girls.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>---xXx---</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Back in the Wayne manor, Damian sat on his bed, looking at the messages of their group chat.</p><p>The girls discussed about what type of make-up they should wear, and what kind of hairstyle they should use in order to look cute.</p><p>Damian's mood totally became worse as he continues to read the messages. The boy remained silent for the whole time, refusing to interact with these imbeciles.</p><p>A few moments later, Damian was about to turn off his phone, but the girls suddenly talked about how they don't have experience about applying make-up by themselves. Later on, all the girls acted very problematic which made Damian scoff at their ridiculous issues and finally typed on the chat.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Damian: Cease your overdramatic behavior this instant and just hire a professional make-up artist. I don't know why you imbeciles aren't able to come up such simple solution.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Samantha: My parents wouldn't agree to spend their money for just a simple dance performance. They are thrifty af. 😭😭</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Fiona: My parents grounded me for using their credit cards without permission. *sob*</b> </em>
</p><p><em> <b>Ariel: </b> </em> <em> <b>Omgggg</b></em><em><b>. Same girl, same. I was so desperate to buy BJ Alex and Painter of the Night on </b> </em> <em> <b>Lezhin</b>,</em><em><b> so I stole some money from my parents.</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> <b>Fiona: Hahahaha. Wtf? Oh my gosh what a hardcore fan you are! To think you would go far to do such dirty deed.</b> </em>
</p><p>Damian arched a brow, wondering what are these Bj Alex and Painter of the Night that Samantha's talking about. So he typed:</p><p>
  <em> <b>Damian: What are these Bj Alex and Painter of the Night that you speak of?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Fiona: &gt;///&lt;</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Samantha: 😏😏😏</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Ariel: 😏😏😏</b> </em>
</p><p><em><b>Damian: What? Why are you sending me these emojis? </b></em>(Right now, he is becoming irritated because of their lack of reply to his question.)</p><p>
  <b> <em>Fiona: ....</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Fiona: U-Uh btw, I tried practicing make-up while chatting with you guys.</b> </em>
</p><p>As Damian read Fiona's message, he could tell that this girl is obviously trying to change the subject. He just rolled his eyes, deciding to drop his question, it's not like he cares anyway.</p><p><em> <b>Samantha: </b> </em> <em> <b>Omgggg</b></em><em><b>. Really? Same here! I'm not yet finished though...</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> <b>Ariel: Me too. *gasps* Dang, all of us think very alike.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Samantha: Hahaha, I know right? I bet Damian also did his make-up too. Right, Damian? 😏</b> </em>
</p><p>Damian wrinkled his nose.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Damian: Do not lump me with crazy females like you. Never in my life I would try such particular substance on my face.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Fiona: *sends photo*</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Fiona: Guys! Here it is...</b> </em>
</p><p>Damian and the others looked at the photo curiously. Behind those phones, all of them grimaced.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Samantha: Girl, are you serious!? You look someone straight from a horror movie!😨</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Ariel: Oh my goodness! Have you even tried putting on make-up once!? 😱😱</b> </em>
</p><p><em> <b>Fiona: </b> </em> <em> <b>Huhu</b>.</em><em><b> No, I haven't. This is harder than I thought. 😭</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> <b>Samantha: Well, I'm already done now...but it's an epic fail. Gosh this is so hard af.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Samantha: *sends photo*</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Ariel: Same here girl, I'm also done. But I don't think I did it right...</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Ariel: *sends photo*</b> </em>
</p><p><em><b>Samantha: Omg </b></em><em><b>guuuys</b></em>. <em><b>We totally look horrible. 😭</b></em></p><p>
  <em> <b>Fiona: Ikr. Imagine Joker, and aim lower, I bet that's the best way to define how we look right now. *sniff*</b> </em>
</p><p>Everyone, including Damian looked absolutely horrified at these hideous make-ups.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Damian: Do any of you even know the basics of make-up? I say you're even worse than amateurs.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Samantha: Hmph. Like you're one to talk! You don't know how hard it is because you didn't even try it.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Fiona: Yeah! Easier said than done!</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Ariel: 😠😠😠</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Damian: Hah. Compared to you, someone like me could even do better.</b> </em>
</p><p><em> <b>Samantha: </b> </em> <b> <em>Oh shut it, you arrogant son of a bitch. Why don't you try putting on some make </em> </b> <b> <em>up and</em> </b> <b> <em> show us how good you are? Hah. If your make-up skills are acceptable to our standards then we'll honestly admit defeat. 😤</em> </b></p><p>Damian's eye twitched and his hand shake in fury. How dare these fools mock him? Oh he'll definitely show them how good he is, and they'll be begging for mercy.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Damian: Fine. I accept the challenge. I'll definitely show you how superior my skills are.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ariel: 🙄🙄🙄</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>Samantha: </em> </b> <b> <em>Riiiiiight</em>.</b><b><em> As if. </em> </b> <b> <em>Hahahahha</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Fiona: Careful what you say, I don't want to feel bad seeing you embarrass yourself in the future.😜</em> </b>
</p><p>That was the last straw. A vein started pop out from Damian's forehead. The tension in his room became heavy. Right now, he looks like he's about to blow up a gasket.</p><p>"Tt. These imbeciles doesn't know who they're messing with." Damian clicked his tongue. "Just you wait. I'll definitely make you learn your own place." </p><p>He  glared murderously at his phone and furiously typed on it.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Damian: I will meet you tomorrow after class. I will have everything prepared and show you a pure masterpiece that none of you could even comprehend. Now if you fools have nothing more to say, I shall now buy the specific materials.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Ariel: 😐😐😐</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Fiona: Fiiiiiiine.🙄</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Samantha: Oh, sure. We definitely don't have any problem with it. Just don't embarrass yourself there, Mr. Ice Prince.😂</em> </b>
</p><p>Damian stormed out from his room and secretly bought materials from outside.</p><p>It didn't took long, he was able to buy all of them without anyone's notice in the household.</p><p>Once Damian gone back home, he made sure to do a research first before starting to practice on his face. It is necessary for him to be very prepared for tomorrow.</p><p>He critically learned how all of these materials are used and applied properly. Once he finished studying for an hour, he washed his face first before sitting in front of a mirror, starting to put foundation on his face.</p><p>He thoroughly followed everything just like he had learned from the Internet. After few minutes, he went to the part where he would use the eyeshadows and eyeliner. He did his face as artistically as he could and then finally went to the part where he would apply a lip tint on his lips.</p><p>Before Damian could even do the finishing touch, he was interrupted by Alfred who now appeared at the doorstep.</p><p>"Master Damian, it is now time for dinner—"</p><p>Alfred stopped from finishing his sentence when he laid his eyes on the boy. Damian felt internally embarrassed, cursing himself for leaving the door slightly open.</p><p>To think the butler would see him like this, being caught red-handed. The two of them stared at each other in a moment of silence.</p><p>Behind Alfred's calm demeanor, he is definitely surprised to see what he's seeing.</p><p>"Pennyworth, it's not what you think—"</p><p>Before Damian could even finish his sentence, Alfred interrupted him.</p><p>"You don't have to worry Master Damian, I will keep this hobby of yours a secret." Alfred smiled, looking at Damian with a gesture of acceptance. "I want to let you know that I won't judge you for something like this. It still won't change my perspective of you. Because no matter what, you are still the boy that I deeply cared for, the same applies to everyone in this household." he says in a comforting tone.</p><p>For some reason, Damian felt something off about Alfred's statement. He wondered why Alfred told him a heartfelt speech just for something like this. Damian was about to reply something, but the butler spoke again.</p><p>"I shall give you time to clean up yourself. I will explain to Master Bruce that it would take you for a moment to join them." Alfred says.</p><p>Damian opened his mouth, but no words came out for a moment. But then a second later, he was able to do so. "I see... Thank you, Pennyworth. For keeping this a secret." he says.</p><p>It is really unlike him, but he's definitely grateful that Alfred is not going to tell anyone. He could not bare himself to imagine if others find out about this, it would definitely be humiliating.</p><p>"You're welcome, Master Damian." the old man says. A moment later, he finally stepped out the room.</p><p>As Alfred was already gone, Damian immediately applied a make-up remover on his face.</p><p>Little did the boy know that there was already a certain misunderstanding...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>---xXx---</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The next morning...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Samantha, Fiona, and Ariel met up with Damian at the exact place they were told to. Now Damian did what was challenged and prepared all the materials.</p><p>Honestly, the three girls were expecting Damian to fail, but they were all shocked by the boy's work when he finished.</p><p>"Oh....my...gosh..." Samantha choked.</p><p>Fiona and Ariel just gaped at him, too shocked at Damian's masterpiece.</p><p>"Damian. I can't believe you have such skills!" Samantha praised.</p><p>Damian smirked. Of course the make-up he did was perfect, he studied very well last night. So he was already sure that he won't fail.</p><p>"Now that you believe me. I truly have proven that I—"</p><p>Before Damian could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Fiona and Ariel.</p><p>"You should totally do our make-up!" Fiona squealed. "I'm sorry we doubted you, we never expected that you are truly skilled!"</p><p>"Hey, since you are good at make-up, I bet you're also good at picking clothes! You should totally give us your opinions once we all go shopping on Saturday!" Ariel chirped, looking at Damian with sparkled eyes.</p><p>"What are the brands of these? They really look good on your face. Like, oh my gosh, you really look like an idol right now!" Samantha commented, starting to check out the brands that Damian used for make-up.</p><p>Damian stood there proud. Despite the stone-cold expression he's making, he felt happy to explain how he did it step by step.</p><p>The three girls listened closely, starting to take notes.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>On the other hand, Jon happened to pass by and saw Damian interacting with the three girls.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As time passes by...more misunderstandings start to pile up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon kept on staring at Damian, he couldn't help but wonder that his friend is acting really strange. For some reason, these three girls kept on approaching him for the past few days. This type of behavior also earned stares coming from their other classmates.</p><p><em>'I wonder if Damian is becoming a playboy...' </em>Jon thought, looking at Damian again. But for a second, this is Damian that he's taking about, so there's no way.</p><p>At lunchtime, these three girls also sat with them. Damian didn't seem to mind and ate his lunch as usual. The girls also greeted Jon, which made the Kryptonian also greet back with a shy expression.</p><p>Throughout the whole time, the girls just conversed to each other, while Damian just remained silent. Jon could see that his friend still remains to wear the same grumpy expression as usual.</p><p>Jon couldn't help but scratch his head. He wondered why these girls are suddenly hovering around Damian despite being ignored. He's starting to think that they have a crush on his friend and their feelings are just being tossed away like nothing.</p><p>Because of this, Jon became even more curious.</p><p>So at the end of class, he finally made a decision that he should have a conversation with his best friend.</p><p>As soon as he was about to do that, imagine his shock when he arrived at the abandoned music room.</p><p>He heard giggles coming from the girls.</p><p>"Oh Damian, you're really good at this." one of the girls said.</p><p>Jon sees Damian braiding one of the girls' hair. He sees Samantha and Fiona, looking admiringly on how the boy do their hair so stylishly.</p><p>"It looks good on you, Ariel!" Samantha praised.</p><p>"Wow, Damian. To think you could immediately know what type of hairstyle that would suit her. Are you sure you aren't a fashion stylist in your past life?" Ariel squealed. "Omg. I look so FABULOUS! You even did my make-up perfectly!"</p><p>"Just how on earth are you doing this? We are girls but we can't even do something good as this!" Fiona cried, happily looking at Ariel's glow up at the same time.</p><p>"Can you also do nail polish?" Samantha asks Damian with sparkled eyes.</p><p>"Tt. Of course. Something like that is very simple for me to do." Damian smirked, feeling proud of himself.</p><p>All the girls looked at Damian with a very excited expression.</p><p>"Try learning it! I'll make sure to pay you!" Samantha's eyes brightened more clearer than diamonds.</p><p>"Same here! If it's you, it is certain that the results are above satisfactory!" Fiona says, jumping like a happy little kid.</p><p>"Damian! You still haven't told me what skin care is suitable for my face! Also, what kind of lipstick did you use earlier? I also have the same brand but it didn't turn out to look glamorous as yours!" Ariel asked, starting to bombard the boy with questions.</p><p>Damian's lips twitched, as if he's preventing himself to smile from such praise. He answered their questions as concise as possible. The girls looked at him as if he is their mentor.</p><p>Later on, Jon sees one of the girls showing Damian a photo of a handsome boy. The girls seemed to be giggling as Damian stares at the picture with a longing gaze. (Samantha is just showing off her boyfriend in the picture. Also, Damian is just curious what type of clothes that the boyfriend was wearing.)</p><p>Jon stood there in shock, he never knew that Damian could also have a feminine side. Judging by the expression that he sees from him, he could clearly tell that his friend is enjoying what he's doing.</p><p>It all makes sense now, the reason why the girls are hovering around him like they're close friends...</p><p>The reason why he could relate so easily with them just now....</p><p>The reason why he sometimes stares so intently at other guys... (Damian was just observing them. Male or female, he also does that to others.)</p><p>To think Damian has been hiding it this long, Jon couldn't help but feel sad that his friend didn't tell him anything. But for a moment, Jon became understanding. Of course it would be hard for Damian to be open about topics like this. Jon could understand the fear that Damian feels about sharing these kinds of interests to his own male best friend.</p><p>Jon genuinely smiled as he looks at his best friend from a distance. At least he's glad to see Damian happy for doing what he loves.</p><p>Jon will just remain silent about this and wait patiently until Damian is ready enough to open up to him. For now, he'll just secretly support him from the sidelines. No matter what, Damian's interests won't change the fact that he's still his best friend.</p><p>The half kryptonian smiled once again.</p><p>A moment later, he left before Damian and the others could see him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>---xXx---</b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next day, Damian was roaming around the mall with Cassandra, Stephanie, Dick, and Tim.</p><p>Honestly, he didn't want to go because he has to practice the dance steps for their upcoming performance in school. Unfortunately, he can't reason that out to Dick, that's why he got dragged along with them in order to have family bonding or something like that.</p><p>Right this moment, Stephanie and Cassandra are now roaming around an area where there are make-up kits available.</p><p>While Dick and Tim just sat on a chair, eating their ice cream.</p><p>Damian, who was standing nearby, noticed how Stephanie picked a lipstick that absolutely caught his attention. He recently saw that lipstick before in the Internet, he heard that it's a high-quality brand and it has the number one best reviews of all time.</p><p>"Why on earth is this lipstick expensive? It looks like one of the cheap lipsticks you could use." Stephanie commented.</p><p>Damian grimaced. Is she blind? That lipstick is very rare. It is an exceptional brand, the lipstick that almost everyone wanted to have.Heck, it's even out of stock in online. To think that Damian would find such high quality lipstick in this mall, it is a miracle. Not to mention, it is the only last standing lipstick in that section.</p><p>"Hey!" Stephanie glared at Damian who just now snatched the lipstick from her hands.</p><p>Damian just ignored her and critically observed the lipstick. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. This lipstick.... it's really the real deal.</p><p>"Fatgirl. Are you blind?" Damian looked at the blonde with an offended expression.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Stephanie glared, looking offended as well.</p><p>"This lipstick is very rare, of course it's expensive because it's in Roucielle brand. It is an item that no one could access so easily, to think we would find it in a place like this." Damian explained, looking very shocked behind that stoney expression.</p><p>Cassandra and Stephanie looked at Damian in confusion.</p><p>"To think I would find the real deal... it's quite unbelievable." Damian commented.</p><p>Before Stephanie could even ask what the heck was Damian talking about, a sales lady interrupted them.</p><p>"Hey kid, you have good eyes." says the sales lady.</p><p>"Of course. There's no way I would miss such high quality brand. It is indeed surprising that I would find this rare product." Damian gave out a smug expression.</p><p>When the sales lady noticed the confusion of the two girls behind Damian, she explained it's worth and value.</p><p>Stephanie couldn't help but exclaim "WHAT!?" on the sidelines. Cassandra on the other hand, seemed normal.</p><p>A few chat later with the sales lady, Damian, Stephanie, and Cassandra finally walked away around the make-up section.</p><p>Damian felt a bit exhausted because the sales lady asked him to give her a recommendation about the best skin care products she should use. Damian couldn't help but growl by this woman's idiocy. He's a costumer for goodness sake, shouldn't this sales lady know a lot about these types of beauty products?</p><p>"Hey, gremlin. How did you know such thing?" Stephanie asked.</p><p>"That's because it's all over the Internet. If only you were smarter, you would've known it's such a valuable product." Damian answered as if he's stating the obvious.</p><p>Stephanie glared at Damian.</p><p>Cass looked at Damian as well, filled with curiousity. She asked in ASL about how Damian was able to recommend very well when the sales lady asked advice about good beauty products to use.</p><p>"I checked the reviews, and majority of them have positive feedbacks. I say that they are legit because I've also tried their foundations and it's outstandingly effecti—"</p><p>Damian suddenly stopped from finishing his sentence, realizing the slip up that he had made.</p><p>"Wait, what did you just say?" Stephanie gaped at the boy in shock and Cassandra also did the same thing.</p><p>Damian held the urge to blush from embarrassment. Thankfully, he was able to not let it show.</p><p>"I mean, one of the crazy females in my class tried their foundations. The results were outstandingly effective." Damian lied.</p><p>Cassandra and Stephanie looked at him with a doubtful expression.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that I've heard you say—"</p><p>"It was one of the crazy females in my class who tried their foundations, that's what I meant to say." Damian insisted, completely interrupting Stephanie.</p><p>"No, I'm sure that you—"</p><p>"Are you deaf, Brown? If you're having a hard time to understand such simple sentence then I advise you to go see an otolaryngologist."</p><p>Damian walked ahead of them, completely pretending that he hadn't said anything from earlier.</p><p>Cassandra and Stephanie just looked at each other. And then gave Damian a weird stare.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>---xXx---</b>
</p><p>The next day, Duke found himself along with Stephanie who's now spying on Damian.</p><p>"What are we doing here? Why are we spying on Damian?" Duke asked in exhaustion. He definitely doesn't feel like spying on Damian, it would be an invasion of privacy.</p><p>Today, both of the happened to see Damian again in the mall they went yesterday. Steph's curiousity became huge when he saw Damian talking to the sales lady, seeming to ask about the expensive lipstick they saw back then.</p><p>"He's hiding something. He knows a lot about make-up or anything related to beauty products. I think he has a secret girlfriend and I'm going to find out. There's no way I'll let such opportunity slip." Stephanie smirked.</p><p>Duke arched a brow, he was about to say something, but Steph interrupted him.</p><p>"Shhh. There he is." the blonde said as she sees Damian all alone without an adult with him. She noticed how the boy seems to be acting sneaky. "I knew it, he's probably got a date."</p><p>They both saw the sales lady walk away, and Damian was left alone with the lipstick.</p><p>They noticed how Damian looked around first, to see if there's someone watching.</p><p>Once he thought that the coast is clear, he gently rubbed his index finger on the lipstick and looked at the mirror.</p><p>"I wonder what he's doing?" Duke asked.</p><p>Steph just shrugged, muttering out a 'dunno'.</p><p>Imagine their surprise when they saw Damian tried on the lipstick. Both of them almost had their mouths hanging wide open, good thing they were able to immediately recover from the shock.</p><p>No way....</p><p>Steph starts to think that everything makes sense now...</p><p>The reason why Damian was very familiar about those make-ups, lipsticks, skin cares, and other kinds of beauty products....</p><p>That's because he's....</p><p>To think that Damian has been hiding it this long....<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Duke and Steph stared at each other. They both agreed to remain silent about this and respect Damian's decisions. They would patiently wait until the youngest bat is ready to come out.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>---xXx---</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One night, Tim happened to pass by and accidentally saw Damian polishing his nails. He was surprised to witness such a scene.</p><p>Tim grinned, thinking that this would be a good blackmail material. He won't pass up this opportunity to annoy Damian, so he secretly took a photo. He can't wait to show this to everyone.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But on the next day, Tim decided to cancel that idea.</p><p>That day, Dick asked him to fetch Damian from school. Much to Tim's distaste he had no choice but to do what his older brother says, or else he'll face an endless whining from him.</p><p>Once Tim arrived in school and saw Damian, he was about to call the boy but he stopped when he realized the situation.</p><p>There are three boys, looking at Damian with a mocking expression. There are also three girls standing in front of Damian protectively.</p><p>"Leave him alone, Cedric." one of the girls snapped.</p><p>"Why should I? He's a faggot." Cedric spat.</p><p>"You guys are a bunch of homophobes! If you don't stop this right now, I will report you to the teacher!" one of the girls threatened.</p><p>"Yeah! So stop bothering him! So what if he's gay?" her other friends also shouted.</p><p>The three boys just chuckled.</p><p>"What the heck, Wayne? Having these girls try to protect your sorry ass? How hilarious."</p><p>"What a pussy. The little gay bitch couldn't even defend himself."</p><p>They sneered.</p><p>Meanwhile, Damian glared at these imbeciles, resisting the urge to punch them any second. But then, it'll get him in trouble, so he'll just have his revenge in secret. And for your information, he's 100% capable of defending himself. If only it weren't for his civilian identity, he would've knocked out these fools this instant.</p><p>Just because he was assigned in a group full of girls, he's already gay?</p><p>How dare these degenerate imbeciles assume his sexuality?</p><p>Damian would definitely not let this slip. These people sure have guts to mess with him.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, without Damian's notice, Tim stood there from behind, clearly shocked about the information he discovered. At the same time, he also felt furious seeing these boys insult Damian for being gay. There's definitely no way he'll let these guys have it their way.</p><p>Tim doesn't care at all about Damian's sexual orientation. Such type of thing won't change the fact that this brat is still an annoying little shit whom everyone knows. It is quite unbelievable, his younger brother has been experiencing harassment from these homophobes and none of them even knew about it.</p><p>As much as Tim doesn't get along with Damian, this brat is still his brother. No one messes with the Demon Spawn except for him.</p><p>As Tim was about to step in, Jon suddenly came to Damian's rescue.</p><p>However, the boys didn't seem scared at the hybrid's angered expression and also accused him for being gay like Damian. But for a moment, the half kryptonian wore an expression that scared the shit out of them.</p><p>Cedric and his friends fled away, having no choice but to retreat.</p><p>When everything's peaceful once again. Jon asked Damian if he's okay.</p><p>"I could have handled that on my own, Kent. I do not need your help." Damian frowned. Then he also glared at Samantha, Fiona, and Ariel. "And you three, what you did wasn't also necessary, I am capable of protecting myself."</p><p>The three girls just giggled.</p><p>"Awww, you're welcome, Damian. Of course we're gonna defend you from those meanies, so no need to thank us." Samantha cooed.</p><p>"Wha— I am not thanking you—" Damian growled, trying to finish his sentence but only to be interrupted.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, you poor baby. Don't worry, from now on, we'll always be by your side~" Fiona smiled.</p><p>"We'll all protect you!" Ariel says.</p><p>Damian's face became red from either anger or humiliation, he started to argue with them but only to be brushed off miserably. </p><p> </p><p>Tim took a deep breath before approaching Damian and act like he didn't witness what he saw from earlier. On their way home, he bickered with Damian as usual, pretending that he doesn't know anything.</p><p>According to Tim, everything actually started to make sense. The reason why Damian was doing his nails last night... He should have figured it out sooner. </p><p>He decided to himself that he will keep this information a secret.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things never gets easier for Damian.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right now, Damian wore a displeased expression because when he looked at the calendar, he realized that today is the day he would go shopping with Samantha, Fiona, and Ariel. They weren't able to do it last Saturday because Fiona got sick and couldn't attend.</p><p>Damian didn't ask permission to his father yet. Well, how could he? There's definitely no way he could tell him that he'll be shopping with his female group mates. He'll definitely be questioned and have to give an answer that would be really awkward.</p><p>Just what on earth is everyone's problem in school? Ever since he was assigned in Samantha's group, he kept on hearing things from other students about him being gay. Does these imbeciles lack brain cells? The education in this school must be really bad, to think that none of these fools are trained for better judgement.</p><p>Thankfully, Jon doesn't seem to think that Damian's gay. (Uh, sorry Damian. I think you're wrong on this one.)</p><p>As for Samantha, Ariel, and Fiona... Damian explained to them that he isn't what others think he is. The girls believed him of course, because there's nothing gay about him to begin with. Damian won't ever admit it, but he's quite thankful that these crazy females have common sense.</p><p>Well, setting those things aside, Damian could sense something strange about Jon's actions. Not only the hybrid, but also Drake. Even the others are acting strange. The only ones who seemed normal are Pennyworth, Todd, Cain, Grayson, and father.</p><p>Lately, Jon had been telling Damian that he supports him for something, trying to assure him that he doesn't mind at all and there's nothing to worry about.</p><p>Until now, Damian has no clue about what the hybrid is supporting him for, especially on what he's talking about.</p><p>And as for Drake's actions, Damian couldn't seem to explain it, but he could feel something off about him. Damian wondered if the older teen is plotting something, he must check on that later.</p><p>He also noticed about how the <em>blonde</em> kept on staring at him lately, it's getting quite annoying.</p><p>Damian looked grumpily at the mirror, wiping off the make-up he just put on earlier. He tried to practice another style, but it doesn't look perfect yet, so he would have to try again later. Once he was finished removing his make-up, he finally went out of his room to eat breakfast.</p><p>When Damian arrived in the dining hall, he saw the people who're currently present in the room. Namely, Bruce, Stephanie, Alfred, Dick, and Tim.</p><p>"Father, I am going with my groupmates today in order to do our project, so there's a possibility that I might arrive home late." Damian announced.</p><p>"I see. Where are you going?" Bruce asked, finally looking at Damian as he puts the newspaper down.</p><p>The boy hesitated for a bit, wondering how he should say it without mentioning the word <em>shopping.</em></p><p>"I am going to the mall with my idiotic <em>subordinates</em> and then we'll stop by their house in order to do our project." Damian answered. This earned him stares from the other people who's present.</p><p>"You're.... going to the mall?" Bruce arched a brow.</p><p>"Yes. We will go to the mall first and buy the resources needed." Damian said.</p><p>"Hm." Bruce nodded, which says that he allows his son to go out with his group mates. He also said to arrive home before 6:00 pm and Damian agreed with that condition.</p><p>For some reason, Alfred and Tim looked doubtful. While Dick looks happy that Damian would be able to talk with kids in his age.</p><p>Damian felt relieved on the inside and was about to walk away, but Bruce suddenly stopped him.</p><p>"Damian?"</p><p>The boy paused when he heard his name being called.</p><p>"Yes, father?"</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask. What is that red spot on your face?"</p><p>There was a long moment of silence.</p><p>Damian froze when he realized that his father must be referring to the red mark on his lips. He could help but curse internally. He shouldn't have been careless, why didn't he check more thoroughly to see if his make-up was completely removed? Shit. Now how is he going to explain this to his father? Especially in front of the others? It would be humiliating.</p><p>"Is that....lipstick?" Dick also questioned.</p><p>Damian managed to held the urge of flinching. He tried to compose himself, mentally, thinking of a better solution to get away in here. At that moment, when Damian was about to come up with an excuse, Steph and Tim spoke ahead of him.</p><p>"It must be red paint. He must've been painting from earlier."</p><p>"I think the Demon Spawn drank tomato juice."</p><p>Steph and Tim both said in unison. At that moment, they looked at each other.</p><p>"I mean, it could also be tomato juice."</p><p>"Or maybe he was painting earlier."</p><p>Both of them spoke again in unison. For some reason, they felt like facepalming themselves right now.</p><p>On the other hand, Alfred just sighed and shook his head. Damian wondered what the butler was sighing for, but he's relieved that the others didn't think it was lipstick on his face. </p><p>"Huh, could be." Dick nodded, considering the <em>assumptions</em> of Steph and Tim. "Honestly, I thought it was lipstick, but I guess I was wrong." he says. After all, there's definitely no way Damian would put on a lipstick. It's Damian that they're talking about, so it's impossible because he isn't the type to do such thing.</p><p>"Tt. It's red paint, Grayson. Not a lipstick." Damian lied smoothly. He immediately wiped the remaining lipstick on his face, in order for the others to stop staring at it any further. "It must be very idiotic of you to assume that I would use such substance."</p><p>Dick just chuckled. The acrobat seems to believe Damian's statement, which is actually a relief. While Bruce just minded his own business once again. Both men remained oblivious about what's <em>actually </em>happening in this situation.</p><p>"Master Damian, you must eat your breakfast. I'm afraid you might get late if you don't prepare quickly." Alfred tells the boy.</p><p>Damian internally sighed in relief, realizing that he was saved from explaining to his father about the <em>red spot</em> on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---xXx---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Guys! Damian's already here!" Ariel gushed. Samantha and Fiona quickly swift their attention towards Damian, completely ignoring the dresses that they were holding and rushed forward to greet the boy.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Damian. You've arrived just the right time!" Samantha chirped, quickly going a bit close to Damian. "I need your advice about what clothes I should choose!" </p><p>"Yeah, me too! I would also like you to recommend me something! Please tell me your opinions about these boots that I chose, are they okay?" Fiona asked, suddenly inserting herself between Damian and Samantha.</p><p>"Tt." Damian clicked his tongue.</p><p>He gave his opinions about what are the best ones to choose, he also gave an advice about matching clothes that are suitable for their body shapes. The girls listened attentively and considered the boy's judgement. Imagine their excitement when they saw themselves look good on the clothes that Damian picked.</p><p>It took hours for them to buy what they needed, which makes Damian feel a bit annoyed but also enjoying the moment simultaneously. </p><p>"Okay, now we bought the clothes that we needed! So it's time for us to choose clothes for Damian." Ariel says.</p><p>The girls nodded, getting ready to pick clothes for Damian.</p><p>"There is no need for that." Damian says in a monotonous voice. "I have already chose one for myself." </p><p>The boy stood there, showing the clothes that he picked, the three girls slumped their shoulders in disappointment. </p><p>"Aww man. I wanna stay here longer." Fiona whined.</p><p>Damian's eye twitched. There is definitely no way that he would stay here very long. Who knows if he might bump into someone he knows.</p><p>As everyone finally paid for their clothes, they went out of the mall, on the way towards Samantha's house.</p><p>The three girls continued to have their girly talk as they walk by the streets. While Damian just looked grumpy as ever.</p><p>A moment later, Damian suddenly caught eye on a very familiar individual. Out of instinct, he hid behind a near post.</p><p>Todd is here.</p><p>Damian just cursed. If this man sees him with these crazy females, he's completely sure that he would get teased. He knows it very well that he doesn't normally go on a walk and do things like <em>shopping </em>with girls. Also, there are already three nuisances that Damian has to deal with, he wouldn't want another one.</p><p>His peace got ruined ever since these girls continuously hover around him no matter how much he tries to send them away. He had to endure such noisy things and sacrifice his time for the sake of his pride.</p><p>"Damian? What are you doing?" Ariel asked.</p><p>"Shut your mouth, harlot. My dignity is in great peril." Damian snapped.</p><p>Ariel arched a brow, looking at him weirdly. "Huh. Whatever you say, ice prince." she shrugged.</p><p>Damian wrinkled his nose with distaste as he hears such ridiculous nickname. Unfortunately, he has no time to comment about it because he's trying his best to get out of Todd's sight.</p><p>He wondered why this guy have to buy beer in a place like this. Out of all things why does he have to appear at a wrong timing?</p><p>Damian stayed hidden until he confirms that Jason is finally out of sight. Once he's able to know that the coast is clear, he finally went with the girls.</p><p>Samantha's father finally arrived, coming to fetch her. Damian quickly went in the car like what the girls did.</p><p>It only took them for a few minutes to arrive at their destination. Once they're inside the property, Damian and the others went inside the house without delay.</p><p>For once, Damian never felt so relieved in his entire life. To think he would actually be this nervous in such extent, all of this just because of this group presentation. </p><p>As all of them went inside the house, Samantha immediately showed off her set of make-up kits to everyone.</p><p>"Before, we do our dance practice, how about we do some artsy stuff?" she giggled.</p><p>Fiona and Ariel squealed in excitement.</p><p>Damian let out an annoyed grunt, getting tired of these girls screaming so often. As he stares at the materials that Samantha is holding, he couldn't help but feel the urge to hold it for some reason. The tools are all complete, so there's basically a lot of things they could do with it. Not to mention, they're all in good quality.</p><p>"Tt. These materials are wasted on the hands of imbeciles like you." he says, grabbing one of the make-up kits from the girl.</p><p>The girls just rolled their eyes.</p><p>Just as Samantha was about to retort something, her phone rang. She looked at her phone, trying to identify the caller. Her eyes widened in excitement when she recognized this individual. She picks up the call and answers with a "hello".</p><p>"Hey mom, what's up?"</p><p>Everyone remained silent as they saw Samantha picked up the call. </p><p>"What? You're coming here?"</p><p>Damian arched an eyebrow, noticing how Samantha's face suddenly gone pale.</p><p>A few chats later from the couple, Samantha finally hanged up and faced her groupmates with a very panicked expression.</p><p>"Damian... I need your help." she squeaked.</p><p>The three individuals just looked at her in confusion.</p><p>Samantha shyly explained to Damian that her mom is very strict of having boys at the house, so she suggested Damian to dress as a girl.</p><p>Fiona and Ariel brightened up at this, while Damian showed his pure distaste towards the idiotic idea of this fool.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Damian screeched. "You expect me to wear women's clothing? Never. I do not approve participating this dishonorable activity!"</p><p>"I will lend you all of my make-up kits!" Samantha blurted out of desperation.</p><p>Damian stilled. He looked at the girl and arched a brow.</p><p>"Look, I know that you're enjoying the art of make-up and fashion. I mean, who wouldn't? Also, it is clear that you want to try something new with these materials... So how about we make a deal?" Samantha says.</p><p>"What are you talking about? I don't show any signs of interest towards those things. Whatever words you are about to impart, my answer still remains the same." Damian denied. There's no way, right? There's absolutely no way he enjoyed doing such things. "I refuse to whore myself out by dressing up in such clothes that only harlots wear!" </p><p>"Don't exaggerate. You're making it sound like we're going to prostitute you." Fiona rolled her eyes.</p><p>Damian's face turned red in anger.</p><p>"Well, we won't be able to do our project if my mom gets mad when she sees you. She's very short tempered and has anger management issues, she'll definitely barge into your house and call the attention of your father, Bruce Wayne. She really hate boys in her household to that extent. The only ones she allows here are my relatives." Samantha reasoned out.</p><p>"Not only that, we might get a failing grade if we won't be able to perform at the end of this month." Ariel says, butting in the conversation.</p><p>Damian's eye twitched.</p><p>"Look, if you're concerned about your identity, we would obviously tell her an alias." Fiona tells Damian. "We'll make sure no one will know about this. Your crossdressing would only remain as a secret between the four of us!"</p><p>"Uh, what about Samantha's dad? Wouldn't he know?" Ariel arched a brow.</p><p>"No worries, daddy dearest is always on my side." Samantha says confidently.</p><p>Damian tries to refrain himself from shaking in fury. He rubs his temples, thinking about this ridiculous solution that Samantha offered.</p><p>"Alright then. Let's hear out this absurd plan of yours." he growled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---xXx---</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the cave. Bruce is in his Batman suit, clearly busy working on a case.</p><p>As time passes by, he saw Damian's notebook laying on the floor. The man picked it up, planning to put it on the table. But suddenly, he accidentally dropped the notebook, causing it to flip open.</p><p>Bruce sighed, trying to pick it up again. However, he paused when he read the contents of the opened notebook. It doesn't take him for a while to realize that these are notes about make-up. Bruce wondered why Damian would write such notes about this. Because of curiosity, he flips through the pages. At that moment, he realized that the contents of this notebook are all about <em>women</em> make-up. (That's because the notes about make-up for men are in Damian's room.)</p><p>The man's eyebrows furrowed. He decided to access one of Damian's gadgets and did some slight investigation about it.</p><p>As Bruce checked the previous activities of his son. It didn't take long for him to find out that Damian has been buying tools for make-up, the boy even bought nail polish.</p><p>Bruce's first assumption was about Damian trying to send gifts for his first crush. But then, he remembered what happened in the morning. He recalled that he asked Damian something...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I've been meaning to ask. What is that red spot on your face?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a long moment of silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damian froze, looking slightly hesitant to answer the question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that....lipstick?" Dick also questioned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It didn't took long for Bruce to connect the dots. His eyes slightly widened, looking at the notebook again.</p><p>Is Damian using them?...</p><p>If that's the case, then...</p><p> </p><p>No, he must not jump first into conclusions...</p><p>However, he continues to think about it. Actually, it might be possible...</p><p>If Damian is what Bruce thinks he is...</p><p>Then he'll wait patiently until his son is ready to talk to him about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also posting in Wattpad.<br/>@MissClover77</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>